


The Blood of The Covenant

by rhythmicroman



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adoption, Apocalypse, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Pre-Na Na Na, Probably ooc, THE KILLJOYS ARE NOT MCR, The Killjoys are a family, based on the music videos alone, blood related or not, idk ive never written fluff for killjoys before, ig, mama got stuck in my head half way through, party is nonbinary and yall can fight me, probably inaccurate, theyre completely seperate people, this is basically just party adopting the girl bc i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: The Girl's mommy might never come home. Party has a backup plan so she'll never be alone.





	The Blood of The Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry but im a sucker for killjoy family fluff and theres not enough on this goddamn site

_‘Love, Party Poison x’_

They look over their letter once more, scrawled in red ink and littered in sarcasm and old inside jokes, the name of an old family friend written on the envelope in block capitals (which were much more intelligible than Party’s chicken-scratch).

It was letter day, which was a stupid holiday by the pre-apocalypse’s standards – Party could fondly remember being little enough to hold and sitting under decorated trees and colourful lights – but decorating seemed futile, when everything was so vibrant already.

They looked up and around the room – Kobra was cackling slightly under his breath, biting his lip to hide his smirk and probably writing something uncouth and endearing that he wouldn’t dare read aloud. Jet was out somewhere, probably long done with his letter, and Fun was trying desperately to lean over their shoulder. They giggled, and slid the paper over.

“All yours, Ghoulie. Try to be more subtle with your eavesdroppin’, yeah?”

Fun didn’t even flush or look the tiniest bit ashamed – he stuck his tongue out started reading quietly.

Party made their way over to the Girl, and sat quietly beside her. She sighed loudly and exasperatedly, rubbing her thumbs over the front of her envelope.

_‘Mom’_

Party’s face softened, and they turned to the Girl, tilting their head to the side. “Y’alright, Girlie?”

“What if BLI got ‘er?” Girl mumbled, frightened blue eyes looking up at them. “What if she’ll never see me again?”

They pulled her in closer to their chest for a hug, running their hands through her beautiful curly hair and tapping the side of her mouth with a finger. “If she does, she’ll like ‘er Girlie smilin’.”

Another sigh. “If.”

“Well, if she never comes back,” Party grins, leaning away to look into the Girl’s eyes, “I’ll be your new mommy.”

A moment of silence passed before the Girl laughed, loud and hard. Party’s smile widened.

“You can’t be my mommy, Party. You’re too young,” she paused, “and mommies are old and have husbands. You don’t have a husband.”

“Not all mommies do, Baby-doll.” Their smile softened and they patted her shoulder gently. “And not all mommies are old, either. I’m the perfect mommy, ‘kay?”

Girl giggled again. The room quietened down for a minute, before the Girl looked up. “I’m gunna go deliver mine with Jet.”

“’Kay, princess. Be careful.”

The Girl moved to the door, pulling on her helmet, then paused, and turned, grinning devilishly. “’Kay, mommy.”

Party spluttered as the door shut.

“…Ko,” they whispered, “You’re an uncle now.”

Kobra’s laugh was sharp and bright, and Party’s softer one soon followed.


End file.
